Brothers, Sisters and Losties
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Summary: after kitty’s and Robert’s son suffers an accident, the whole family is there to support them, as they are hopping this nightnare be over soon. I DONT OWN B&SORLOST I JUST OWN THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE FROM THE SHOWS!
1. Introductions

Brothers, Sisters and losties

_**Brothers, Sisters and losties**_

**Summary: this fanfic involves two of my favorites TV shows: Brothers & Sisters and Lost . after kitty's and Robert's son suffers an accident, the whole family is there to support them, as they are hopping this nightnare be over soon. A doctor is there to confort them****.**

**Introductions: **

**Lost: **

**Jack Shepard **

**Kate Austen **

**Claire Littleton **

**Sayid Jarrah **

**Juliet Burke **

**Brothers & Sisters: **

**Sarah wheldon **

**Joe Wheldon **

**Brian White (Sarah's second husband)**

**Tommy Walker**

**Julia Walker **

**Rebeca Harper **

**Justin Walker **

**Kitty Walker **

**Robert Mcalister **

**Kevin Walker **

**Scotty Wandel **

**Nora Walker**

**Saul Holden **

**Tyler Altamirano **

**Kids in this fic:**

**Jaden Shepard (11) Jack & Kate **

**Jordan Shepard (8) **** Jack & Kate**

**James Shepard (6****) Jack & kate **

**Billy Shepard (4) Jack & Kate **

**Julia & Shannon Shepard (2) Jack & Kate **

**Kady Walker (9****) Tommy and Julia**

**Elizabeth Walker (6****)Tommy and Julia **

**William Walker II(6****) Tommy and Julia**

**Jax Walker (3) Tommy & Julia**

**Woody Walker (6 months) Tommy & Julia **

**Max Mcalister (5****) kitty and Robert **

**Cody Mcalister (3****) kitty and Robert**

**Cooper Wheldon (10****) Sarah & Joe **

**Paige Weldon (1****5) Sarah & Joe **

**Wit ****White (2) Sarah & Brian **

**Lilly Walker (3****)Scotty and Kevin**

**Kathy Walker (1) Justin & Tyler **

AN: IT'S SET IN 2013.


	2. Family Dinner

Brothers, Sisters and losties

_**Brothers, Sisters and losties**_

**Summary: this fanfic involves two of my favorites TV shows: Brothers & Sisters and Lost . after kitty's and Robert's son suffers an accident, the whole family is there to support them, as they are hopping this nightnare be over soon. A doctor is there to confort them **

**Chapter 1 : ****Family Dinner**

It was 6: 00 pm and the table wasn't ready yet , Nora Walker walked into the living room with a baket full of flowers to place as a centerpiece at the table, suddenly the door bell rang

"coming!" she shouted as she reached the door

"hi mom" Sarah geeted her with a bottle of wine in hand and the kids behind her

"grandma!" whit shouted and threw himself to her leg

"hey grams" cooper said with less excitement

"need help?" paige asked hugging her

"where is Brian?" Nora asked

"he had and emergency at work" sarah said picking up Whit "he'll be here soon"

As the kids where settled watching tv in the living room, Nora asked sarah about her less favorite subject: Work

"it's fine, we're making a lot of progress lately

"that's great" her mother said calmly

"yeah well.. I do what I can"

An hour later everyone was sitting at the now extra- extended table, the kids next to their parents

"uncle Tommy?" Cooper said

"yeah?" he asked

"I Was thinking… that maybe I could help you in the vineyard next week?" he asked hopping for a positive answer

"I think he'll be more than happy if you help him coop" Julia said happily

"sure bud, anytime" Tommy assured him with a wink

"cool" he said and went back to his food

"hey paige didn't you have something to say?" Brian said looking at Sarah

"yei! P is gonna make an anoucement !" With said impatiencetly

Okay…" paige breathed deeply " here it goes: I GOT AN SCHOOLARSHIP!"

Everyone burst into aplause, including the little ones

"to paige!" saul said rasing his glass " because she's as competitive as her mother!"

**Okay chapter 2 is up so what do you think ??**


	3. coming and goings

_**Brothers, Sisters and losties**_

**Summary: this fanfic involves two of my favorites TV shows: ****Brothers & Sisters and Lost. After kitty's and Robert's son suffers an accident, the whole family is there to support them, as they are hopping this nightmare be over soon. A doctor is there to confort them.**

Chapter 2: coming and going

Max McCalister had never complained about living between LA and Washington, he had actually been very supporting about this whole ting

"Mummy?" he asked her while they were walking to the car that was waiting for them on the sidewalk. Max walked holding her mother's right hand while Cody held the left one

"What is it?" Kitty asked her son as they got inside the car . kitty sat between the two boys

"Where are we going now?" Max asked hopping she would say "Grandma's or home"

"Home" she said finally

"But I want to go to grandma's!" Cody complained

"We can't kiddo, it's late" Kitty told her 3 year old

"Can we say goodnight to dad?" Max asked his mother glancing at the cell phone she was holding

"Sure we can" Kitty said and both boys smiled weakly because of t he exhaustion, kitty dialed Robert's number and she put it on speaker .

"Hello?" the senator answered "kit?"

"and Max and Cody!" both boys told his father

"hey guys, where are you?" Robert asked

"On our way home" Kitty informed him

"We wanted to say goodnight daddy!" Cody said and Max and kitty laughed

"Good night guys, I'll see you in a couple days alright?" Robert waited for a response and kitty heard someone calling him on the other line "listen, I have to go, but you guys take care"

"Okay honey, we love you" kitty said and Robert hung up. During the whole way home both boys had fallen sleep and this wasn't such a good thing for their mother who wasn't able to carry them both to bed

"Max…sweetie?" Kitty woke her eldest son up "we're home"

"uh?" he asked confused rubbing his eyes

"we are here" she informed him

"Let's get into bed" kitty placed Cody sweetly on the bed. The good thing about traveling this late was that she didn't have to changed them into their pajamas because she had already done that before boarding the plane. When she was done with the sleeping boy she preceded to tuck Max in. "good night little man" Kitty kissed his forehead

When she was finally done and the kids sleep she headed for her room which felt empty when Robert wasn't there.

She was already in bed going through the channels the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Kit. It's Kevin" her brother said "and didn't wake you did I?"

"No, what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you had made it home okay" Kevin told her. Kitty smiled

"We made it ok, we are just tired" kitty informed him "the boys are exhausted"

"Who wouldn't be? I mean you come and go like twice a month" Kevin laughed "but I guess that's the price you've got to pay right ?"

"I guess" his sister admitted sadly


	4. dr sheppard

_**Brothers, Sisters and losties**_

**Summary: this fanfic involves two of my favorites TV shows: ****Brothers & Sisters and Lost. After kitty's and Robert's son suffers an accident, the whole family is there to support them, as they are hopping this nightmare be over soon. A doctor is there to comfort them.**

Chapter 4: Dr. Sheppard

"Jack?" Kate asked her husband Keeling cold when he stood up from the bed "do you have to go?"

"Yep, I have a surgery in a couple of hours" Jack informed her offering her a kiss

"Will you at least stay for breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll make pancakes " Jack said sweetly at she also hurried to get ready

"Daddy!" Shannon giggled happily

"Morning dad" Both Jaden and Jordan sat on their respective places at the table

"So what's the plan Jade?" Kate asked the eldest of the boys

"Huh?" James looked at his brother anioxiosly "what plan?"

"For the party J" Kate said

"Oh, that plan" James laughed

"Whom are you going to bring?" his father asked sipping his coffee

"I still don't know, I guess I could invite Luke and Jared Jones"

"No girls huh?" Jordan asked his older brother

"No girls, yet" Jaden breathed, "I guess I could invite Cooper and Kady too"

"They're nice, I like them," Kate said approving the guest list

"Okay, let's go to school" Kate kissed all the kids while one by one hurried to the

At St. Sebastian's…

"Tell Jade I said happy B-day" Susan told Jack handing him a big package

"I will" he assured hurrying to his office" later!"

"Doc?" Marc knocked on Jack's office 5 minutes later

"morning" his best friend offered him a big smile

"is the party still going to happen?" Marc asked him unsure of what else to say to hide his excitement .  
"sure, it's next Saturday" Jack said "is Luke exited?"

"sure he is , it's the only thing he talks about"

"let's see how it goes" the doctor said happily

**Okay there it is.**


End file.
